


Not a Monster

by slashluvr2998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comforts Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Monster

"I love you Loki."

"You can't, I'm a monster," Loki said.

"Not you're not," Tony said, with a shake of his head.

"I have to be," Loki said, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Well I don't see a monster, all I see is the man that I love," he said stepping forward to catch a dropping tear as it fell from Loki's emerald orbs.

"I love you Loki so damn much," Tony said burying his head into the others raven-locks. "So don't you dare call the man I love a monster." Loki trembled as Tony held him into the night.


End file.
